Beauty and the Beast
by LittleWolf-07
Summary: She was the Beauty, he was the Beast. Klaus began to change for the one he loves the most. Caroline can't help but fall in love with every little thing he does, but why does he affect her that way? Will she finally admit her hidden feelings? He intends to be her last, however long it takes. -Klaroline!
1. Sky Of Diamonds

Beauty and the Beast.  
Klaroline Fan fiction.

**Authors notes:  
Hey guys!  
LittleWolf here ;3  
So, this is my third fan fiction, and it's safe to say, I freaking love Klaroline. :3  
So, this fanfic is based after 4x23, the day after graduation.  
For future reference, Kol is not dead; he's alive in this fan fiction. And also, there's no Hayley baby. Ugh, I can't stand that -.-  
And also, if something it written in italic, it mostly means that it's one of the characters thinking's c:  
Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters included. All rights belong to the respective owners and the amazing creators of the TV Series/books we all know and love.**

-

Chapter one: A Sky Of Diamonds.

Caroline had hardly any sleep that night after graduation. Her mind wandered from seeing people who she had loved and lost re-appear for a short moment of treasurable time, the smile of her long-time best friends being happy for the first time in forever, the feeling of now being exam-rid and the big graduation now finished. But the thing her brain lingered on the most was the soft, gentle kiss of Klaus' lip's touching her cheek. Her fingertips traced the exact area where he placed them kindly on her tender skin. Caroline lay in bed, her mind clearly not escaping from the thought of Klaus… Why was she thinking about him so much? The kiss probably meant nothing… It was just a kind token of congratulations for her graduation. But there was something Caroline wouldn't admit to herself…She had been holding it aback for a long time in the deepest confines of her heart. She loved Klaus. She loved him which words couldn't even describe. She knew that when he first appeared in Mystic Falls, he was nothing but a demented demon roaming the streets and causing destruction wherever he went; causing pain, sadness and tears. But as time passed by, she realised that he showed the good, kind perspectives of himself. The treasured gifts, the kind words, the beautiful drawings and the immense feelings. The things he would only show around her…  
Of course, if her friends ever found out about this they'd think she was crazy… How could she love someone who caused everyone so much pain? Caroline questioned herself about this quite frequently. His words from the night before echoed through her mind… ''I intend to be your last…However long it takes.''

Caroline, after giving up on sleep, slowly climbed out of her bed and made her way over to her wardrobe and draws. She got dressed into some jeans and a white tank-top, as the weather was pretty warm today. She threw on a casual jacket and a pair of sneakers. Caroline wasn't in the mood to dress in something pretty and floral today. She gently brushed her golden curls which cascaded down her back and shoulders in perfect waves. She pulled her hair to one side and brushed up her face with some simple makeup and a quick spray of her usual perfume. Caroline slowly walked out of her room, closing the door behind her without even bothering to make her bed. She tip-toed down the stairs quietly, not wanting to awaken her mother who may still be sleeping after her day of yesterday due to Caroline's graduation. Slowly, Caroline opened the front door of her house and stepped outside, not forgetting her keys in case her mother had to leave to the police department for work.

Caroline originally planned to study a little more for her collage which she wanted to enter soon after the short break of summer. She always had her life planned ahead of her, knowing what she would do next and when. But today, she wasn't in the mood for it. Even after spending her whole night thinking, her mind still was stuck on Klaus. The threating Original which came across as fighting and revengeful, but to Caroline he was a soft-centred, warm man. Someone who hid their feelings too often and kept them hidden in the depths of their heart. Klaus was alone… He needed someone. He wanted Caroline, and Caroline knew this way too well.

She walked slowly around the large lake of the park, being the only one there. It was quite early in the morning. Before she left the house she saw the time was around 7:47, or something like that. Her hands slid inside her jean pockets while she watched her reflection walk across the water. The sun's rays made the water glisten and shine, and the sound of birds singing created a peaceful scene. Caroline thought a walk would help clear her mind…

Meanwhile, Caroline wasn't the only one with sleep issues. Klaus also shared the thoughts which wouldn't seem to escape his mind. All he could think about was Caroline, Caroline, Caroline. He surprised himself with the kiss he gave to Caroline and even more when she accepted it. He figured he was just being a gentleman, and Caroline thought nothing of it. After all, it was her graduation. She had more important things to think about.

Klaus told Caroline the night before that he was leaving to go back to what was no longer his city, New Orleans early in the morning. He knew there was no way Caroline was going to ever accept his invitation to New Orleans with him, especially after he released Tyler, allowing him his freedom. Caroline would just go straight back to him… One of the people he hated the most, but also envied.

Klaus stood up from his bed earlier then Caroline, throwing on some baggy-ish jeans and a black t-shirt with a jacket. The small curls of his hair formed beautifully and he set of for the park.

After about an hour of walking continuously around the peaceful park, Klaus caught a glimpse of beautiful, blonde curls flowing in the gentle breeze in front of him and a slender, perfect body walk in front of him. He could tell straight away who the magnificent blonde was, and once her beautiful scent of lavender reached his nose it confirmed his theory. But, why was she here?

Caroline kept walking with her arms folded across her chest, admiring the scenery before her. But it was impossible for her mind to escape him. Klaus sneakily appeared before her while Caroline was looking down to the ground, then suddenly, Caroline bumped into a large figure and fell to the ground.

'O…Oh I'm sorry, I…'  
Caroline slowly looked up to the person who she bumped into, her eyes widening at who it was. _Oh my god_.  
'K…Klaus!'  
Her voice was startled; she couldn't believe he was here_. I thought he left to New Orleans already?  
_Without hesitation, instead of offering his hand, Klaus picked Caroline up straight and brought her back to her feet. He looked at her with a worried expression,  
'A…Are you ok? I'm really sorry, Caroline… I didn't mean to startle you.'  
Klaus said with a warm voice, yet, with a concerned look on his face. Caroline smiled slightly and brushed her clothes down so they weren't scrunched up.  
'Yes, yes. I'm okay… Thank you. B…But what are you doing here?'  
Caroline's expression now changed to confusement. Klaus hesitated at her question, and let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.  
'I…I was thinking about something. I thought I'd come take a walk… I didn't expect to see you here.'

Klaus explained as he never took his eyes away from the beautiful, young girl who stood in front of him. Her eyes were always so full of light, but right now she looked like she had something on her mind. It caused him to worry about her.

'W…Well I can let you pass now if you wish. I'm sorry for getting in your way.'  
Caroline said half-heartedly. She didn't want him to go, but she didn't want him to keep him away from he was planning to do that day. She also noticed how he was acting…He seemed, different. Did last night change things between them?

'You never get in my way, darling.'  
Klaus said with his rich accent, which Caroline adored. God, that accent hooked her and caused her heart to skip a beat. She didn't understand why every little thing Klaus did started to affect her in this way lately…

'I…I wanted to see you before I left to New Orleans again. I thought I left things unfairly…'  
Klaus claimed his accent not as bold in this sentence, but more of a warm tone. He frowned a little, thinking that Caroline didn't like what occurred last night… That she just accepted the kiss gratefully but had no interest in what it really meant.

Caroline frowned when he watched his handsome face turn into a frown. _Wait, what? Handsome? Caroline, stop it._ She thought to herself, confused on the feelings she was having right now… She felt some sort of bond growing every time they spoke, yet every time she saw him.

'You didn't leave things unfairly…Why do you think that?'  
Caroline asked, pondering why he would think that. He allowed Tyler's freedom… Doesn't he think that's fair enough for her? But now… Caroline could feel all her feelings fade for Tyler. To her, now he just seemed like an old, high school crush. She would never say that she knew what 'love' exactly was, but she knew deep down in her heart…She felt something for the unique hybrid that stood in front of her.

Klaus looked at her seriously now,  
'I kissed you after freeing your boyfriend…I…I just had too.'  
Klaus looked down slightly after finishing his sentence, unsure of Caroline's reaction. He didn't want to claim his love for her… He was too scared of being rejected. Being the big, bad werewolf that he was, his weakness was being denied by his one love. He could handle her being with Tyler, but he couldn't handle it if she said directly to him that she felt nothing for him…Although, this is what Klaus believed already.

Caroline looked at him surprised, her eyebrows raising slightly.  
'So then…What do you want to change?'  
She tried to maintain her posture and attitude, trying not to show Klaus how she feels for him… She just didn't have the guts to do it. Caroline also didn't want to bring up Tyler, knowing it was not the best subject to hover on and this current moment and time.

A slight smirk appeared on Klaus' face as he looked up into her eyes,  
'I was going to say sorry for kissing you and be a gentlemen. But I would be lying.'  
Klaus claimed, staring at Caroline for a moment and waiting for her dreaded reaction.

Caroline felt her eyes widen again and a little smile begin to curve on her blushed face. Yes, she was blushing and she didn't even realise it. But Klaus did, and he felt like something he was doing was right for a change; something good.

Caroline took in a deep breath,  
'You don't have to say sorry, Klaus… I…'  
Caroline hesitated, and then sighed. She looked down to the ground, twiddling her thumbs awkwardly. What was she about to say?

Klaus placed one gentle finger under her soft skin on her chin, carefully lifting her face up to his,  
'You what…?'  
He questioned, his eyes slightly widened with a confused look. But Klaus looked intreueged. He wanted to know… But he was preparing himself to be rejected. _She doesn't love you, Klaus… Get over it._ He thought to himself.

Caroline bit her lip softly, feeling her heart race even more when his soft touch alighted her body. More blood came rushing to her cheeks as she blushed more. Klaus could feel her heart race at his gentle touch,  
'I…I liked it. Your kiss…'  
Caroline whispered, finding it hard to look him in the eye. She can't remember the last night she was this shy…

Klaus, on the other hand, was surprised; shocked. He couldn't believe what he just heard what left her beautiful, pink lips. His mouth curved up into a smile which he would only allow Caroline to see. The only smile which Caroline can create. Klaus gently took her face in her hands softly and pulled her lips to meet his, closing his eyes.

Caroline couldn't feel her legs. She felt like they were about to give in any moment now. Was this real?... She questioned herself over and over again, while softly returning the kiss. She was incredibly shocked by his actions, but didn't disapprove of it at all. In fact, she loved it. She cherished every moment, ever movement of their first kiss. Her hands slowly reached up to Klaus' handsome face and cupped it in her hands. Yes, he _was_ handsome. He was so beautiful that it said her eyes on fire.

After about a minute or so, they pulled away for a breath of air. Caroline's mind flickered back to last night,  
'However long it takes, huh?'

Klaus smirked lightly and daringly wrapped his arms around Caroline's waist, pulling her body closer to his gently,  
'I'm rather inpatient.'  
He claimed, leaning his forehead against hers, brushing the loose stands of her soft hair behind her ear. Her scent grew on him. The beautiful smell of lavender filled his nose, intoxicating his senses.  
Through all of this, Klaus couldn't stop thinking about Tyler,

'W…What will happen with_ him_?'  
Klaus questioned, figuring that Caroline will realise what he is hinting at.

'My love… It was fading for him. Like you said…He _was_ my first love.'  
Caroline answered, her sea-blue eyes getting lost in the shiny blue ones Klaus owned. She gently relaxed her arms around his neck.

'And I'll be your last.'  
Klaus whispered in his sweet accent, causing chills go send up Caroline's spine. He looked into her eyes, small hint of a smile on his face, finally glad to call this beautiful girl his. To finally have her to himself.

Klaus rested his hand on the side of Caroline's face,  
'Will you come back to Orleans with me?...'  
He whispered, slightly worried that Caroline will say no…

Caroline's eyes widened at his question so sudden. She noticed the hint of scared in his eyes as she looked into them deeply, knowing that he feared she wouldn't reject his invitation. Caroline's eyes began to tear up slightly and a wide smile spread across her face, and at the true smile Klaus was showing. She never saw him this happy before… Caroline nodded quickly,  
'Yes, yes! I will!'  
She excitedly said.

Klaus showed a smile of relief on his face,  
'I have so many places to show you… Orleans is beautiful, such a city that suits you perfectly.'  
After finishing his sentence Klaus leaned in again to kiss her soft lips passionately, much more intense then the last one. This one was filled with love and passion; desire.  
'Thank you, Caroline…'  
He felt his own tears build up in his eyes… Tears? He can't remember the last time he ever got so emotional over something.

Caroline gently stroked Klaus' smooth cheek. She thought that all her friends would be busy now that graduation is over, and that they wouldn't freak out to much about her moving away for however long. She wanted to explore the world… Explore to world with the man she loved. The man she now gave her heart too. Caroline looked up to notice the slight tears in Klaus' gorgeous eyes. She felt slightly guilty for keeping him waiting for so long… But she knew, he was truly happy.

Klaus helped Caroline to pack her clothing and items while his were already packed and ready. Caroline said her goodbyes to her mother and Klaus promised Liz of Caroline's safety. Liz, surprisingly believed him… After all the bad things he's done, maybe he can finally change?  
_If my daughter trusts him, then I trust him._ Liz told herself.

Klaus wouldn't allow Caroline to pay for her own ticket for the plane journey; he insisted on buying them ticket for her.

The place journey lasted what seemed like forever, as Caroline gazed out of the plane window into the beautiful, night sky. Seeing the glistening water of the ocean. The beautiful, shining stars shone in the moonlight, appearing like diamonds in the sky. Klaus thought to himself while sitting next to her, his arms wrapped slightly around her waist,  
_The beautiful heaven up there has lost an stunning angel, and now she is here with me…  
_  
They both knew from this day on, their life's are about to change forever.

-

**Authors notes: So, here's chapter one! :3  
Review, don't review. Do whatever you wish.**

  



	2. Full Of Light

Chapter two: Full Of Light

'You know that I'm going to spoil you, right?'

Klaus whispered lightly in Caroline's ear while they sat at the back of a taxi, driving them to Klaus' home in New Orleans. His breath tickled the skin on her ear and sent a chill up her spine. Klaus' rich, phenomenal accent really did get her, like a spider catching it's pray in its web. She was gripped, and had no way to escape from his adoring voice. Caroline didn't know how to react to what he said. To be honest, her mind went blurry for a moment, caused by his accent and his soft breath on her ear.

Moments later, they arrived outside what Klaus' claimed to be his home. But before Caroline could even get a glimpse at the, what she expected to be, beautiful and grand home, Klaus' had already covered her eyes with one of her scarfs which he took out of her bedroom back in Mystic Falls while helping her pack. He smirked to himself, knowing he wasn't exactly being a gentleman, sneakily taking one of her loved scarfs with silky material. Caroline really was a fashion guru.

'Klaus! Hey!'

Caroline laughed lightly, squirming around in his arms while he helped her out of the cab, which drove off in a matter of seconds. Klaus already speedily brought in their suitcases and placed them in his living room, without Caroline even noticing. Vampire speed; one of the greatest perks of a supernatural life. Klaus thought to himself. _And another is to be able to spend eternity with this beautiful woman…_

Klaus slowly relaxed his hands on Caroline's shoulders, standing closely behind her. His breath, yet again tickled an area of skin on her neck, which caused her to gain goosebumps by the gentle warmness of his breath which he blew on her soft skin. Klaus came slowly closer to her ear again, and whispered:

'Every Princess needs a castle…'

Then he slowly removed the velvety scarf and Caroline opened her eyes in astonishment after gaining her vision back from the temporarily blindness. Her hands automatically reached up, covering her mouth which was shaped like a 'o'. Klaus chuckled at her reaction, watching as she gazed at the beautiful, grand mansion which stood before her. There were also no neighbour's around, no other houses. Just a beautiful woodland and gazes of sunshine beaming down to reflect against the glistening steam of water nearby.

'And I insist that you stay living here. I would not allow for you to stay in a hotel room alone.'

Klaus added, standing right next to the woman which he could now call his. Caroline's locks of golden curls blew in the gentle breeze. _She is so full of light_.

'K…Klaus!'

Caroline gasped, immediately spinning around swiftly, and to Klaus' surprise jumping up in his strong arms and wrapping her delicate legs around his firm waist and her arms around his neck. She was always so bubbly and always had a spring in her step. This always made Klaus smile. She cheered him up on his worst days, even if she wasn't his.

'T…Thankyou!'

Caroline found it hard to say even one word without hesitating, she was so excited and surprised about Klaus' allowing her to live with him here… In this beautiful mansion. She imagined it to be just like this, grand and bold with beautiful scenery. Caroline loved his home already incredibly, and she hadn't even seen inside yet.

Klaus caught her in his arms and spun her around briefly, smiling at her adorable laughter.

'There are several rooms to choose from, so I'm sure you'll be amused today.'

Klaus smirked, knowing that she'd be trying to find the perfect room all day to fill her belongings with. Although, he wished that they could share a room… But he didn't want to ask so soon.

'Thank you so much again, Nik.'

Caroline whispered, but then noticed what she had said,

'O…Oh I'm sorry!'

She blushed lightly, the colour of pale makeup cheeks filling with a tinted red colour. Caroline didn't know if she was allowed to call him 'Nik' just yet. She'd always been one for catchy nicknames. She would call Bonnie 'BonBon' and Elena 'Ellie' which they seem to love and appreciate just as much as Caroline did. Her usual nickname from them was 'Carebear.'

Klaus, meanwhile, hardly took any notice to the new nickname she gave him, and was more focused on the gorgeous girl he was holding in his arms in the air and also trying to figure out whether Caroline would want to share a room with him or not…

'You can call me whatever you like, Miss Forbes.'

Klaus chuckled, gently leaning in to kiss Caroline's smooth, pink lips. He couldn't get enough of the glorious taste it provided for him. Caroline couldn't get enough of the way his amazing kisses intoxicated her scenes. They stood there, Caroline in his arms in which felt like forever, moulding their lips together in a perfect fit.

Caroline examined each and every of the many rooms which were confined in the Mikaelson household. Each room was decorated with such glamour and detail, not to complicated, but not a simple, boring plain wall either. It was just how she liked it. Caroline eventually found a room. Not to big, not to small. Not to wide, not to crowdy. It was perfect for her. It had a couple of beautiful, pale wood cabinets and the same type of wood wardrobe. A couple of shelves were placed around the room, aligned straight. Near the large window which connected to a balcony with a mesmerising view, was a large bed with curtains which allowed there to be more privacy. Caroline ran her fingertips down the soft material of the silky drapes, which had a lovely creamy colour to them, matching perfectly with the wood colour. Caroline admired the room, filling it with her belongings. She managed to fit all her clothing in the large wardrobe. She could never fit it all back in her wardrobe in Mystic Falls.

After she finished unpacking, Klaus was downstairs, having a drink of bourbon meanwhile. He guessed that she'd take a while unpacking. He insisted to help her before she started, but Caroline denied; wanting him to fill up on blood after the long journey.

Caroline slowly tip-toed outside her room, not wanting to make too much noise. She walked down the corridor and came across a room which had the door wide open. Caroline couldn't help but take a glimpse inside, seeing it full of many extraordinary paintings and beautiful artworks, which she presumed were all created by Klaus. Her mouth opened in shock as she took a longer gaze at the beautifully painted pieces of art. Caroline carefully traced brushes on the paintings, admiring their beauty. She was astonished by how talented the handsome man sitting downstairs was. The handsome man she could now call hers.

Klaus, with his superior vampire hearing, heard the tip-toes of Caroline's graceful feet walk down the corridor above him. He smirked to himself, getting up of the couch and slowly walking up the grand stairs and the beautiful rug which trailed down them. Klaus came across the room with all his paintings inside, and saw Caroline with her back to the door looking at each and everyone one of them. He wasn't surprised, but he blushed slightly. It made him shy to for someone to look at them.

'You know, you are the first one to see these, Caroline.'

Klaus whispered, earning a startle from Caroline. She laughed lightly, turning around innocently.

'O, Oh I'm sorry…I didn't mean to come inside here…I just… I was intrigued.'

Caroline laughed again, her melodic laugh which reminded him of the graceful singing of birds which awoke him every morning outside his balcony. Ironically, they always reminded him of Caroline.

'You're so talented, Nik…There all so amazing, and beautiful.'

The sound of Caroline's voice broke him out of his daydream, slowly facing the young woman again, who gazed continuously at his paintings. Klaus slowly made his way over to her wide, gently wrapping his arms around her waist and planting a kiss on her skin on her shoulder, which was slightly exposed by the style of the top she was wearing. It was a long-sleeved, batwing top. Caroline decided to get changed when she chose her new room, not wanting to wear the previous clothes from the long journey they had over plane.

Caroline loved the slow kisses Klaus placed on her skin, repeatedly pressing his lips in a line against her shoulder. Once again, her scenes became blurry. Caroline could barely feel her legs.

'I love you, Caroline.'  
Klaus softly whispered.

-

**Authors notes: So this chapter was just showing the move to New Orleans with our loved paring!  
Thank you for the favourites and follows already guys! :o That's so amazing, considering I only uploaded this the other day :'3  
It would help so much if you click the little review button down there c: Reading your reviews always puts a smile on my face, and most the time gets me more motivated to upload the next chapter as soon as possible ;3  
LittleWolf, out . ;3**


	3. You, Me and New Orleans

**Authors note****: Sorry for the really long delay on updates. I've finished all my exams now for this year, so I'm a happy bunny :D  
I will try make the updates more regular now, as I really enjoy writing this fanfic :D I do love Klaroline to much, and Klaus…Don't forget Klaus :3  
But for a heads up, in future chapters I may be bringing in the Mystic Falls crew such as Damon, Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, and the rest of the Originals. Sound like a good idea? C: But it will still be a Klaroline fan fiction.  
Oh, and thank you for the reviews already guys! It really helps out a lot!  
~LittleWolf-07**

Chapter three: You, me and New Orleans.

'I would love to know how you got this mansion, Mr. Mikaelson.'

Caroline playfully said, nudging Klaus' shoulder with a smirk on her face. They were walking in Klaus' garden together, side by side stepping along the beautiful, stone path.

'This has been my home for a few hundred years; Marcel renovated it when I was gone.'

Klaus spoke, frowning at what he said. But he then realised who he mentioned.

'Marcel?'

Caroline asked curiously, unsure of the person Klaus' was talking about. She frowned at the change of his expression.

'A former protégé of mine. We use to be close friends, until I left and he decided to become king of my town. He's mostly my fault, I'm the reason he is who he is…'

Klaus explained, sighing angrily, yet trying to control his temper in front of Caroline. He didn't want to ruin their first day here.

'I used to be king here. Until like I said, I left and he took over the role, more or less the minute I left.'

Klaus started down to the ground,

'He's a monster who I intend to stop… I won't let him touch you, Caroline.'

Klaus added, stopping in his tracks and turning to face the beautiful blonde by his side. He gently took her hands, and entwined his fingers with hers, slowly looking up into her shining eyes which reflected light from the sunbeams. Caroline smiled faintly, in attempt to hopefully make Klaus smile too.; never loosing eye contact. She gently brushed one of her hands over his smooth skin on his cheek, still holding Klaus' other hand, trying to help and calm him down; noticing the anger which he was building up inside of him.

'People use to say things like this about you before you showed yourself in Mystic Falls. The big, bad hybrid who was a terrifying monster.'

Caroline started, rolling her eyes playfully,

'But your no monster at all. Everyone's done bad things, but I know you have a heart. You just…'

Caroline paused in mid-sentence, trying to think on how to explain what she wanted to say comfortingly. Klaus continued to gaze into her eyes, a blank expression on his face, unsure on what Caroline was about to say next. He prepared for the worst. Caroline looked down to her feet,

'You just needed someone. You were alone…'

Caroline finished her previous sentence, realising that she was going of trac in the things she was saying. She sighed and shook her head, bringing her head back up to face the handsome face which belonged to Klaus,

'I'm sure Marcel will come nowhere near us.'

She finally added, getting back to the subject and smiling a warm, comforting smile at Klaus, trying to assure him. But, inside, she was completely sure herself… She imagined Marcel as someone else who wanted revenge, power and control. Someone who would stop at nothing to end Klaus and find his weaknesses… His weaknesses being: her. She trembled slightly, not wanting to be the reason for Klaus' misery. Klaus too struggled to believe this, but he knew that he would stop at nothing to protect the one he loves the most. The stunning angel he could now call his which was sent to him from heaven. Klaus tried to push the 'Marcel' topic away for now,

'The big, bad hybrid, huh?'

Klaus started to smile a bit,

'I just got you… I can't lose you.'

He added after the slight pause, gently holding Caroline's soft hand against his cheek. He felt the warmness of her palm press against her skin, which comforted him more than he expected. Caroline was glad to be of some help, when she saw the relieved smile appearing on her lovers face. Klaus closed his eyes for a brief moment,

'I'm sorry, Caroline… I want this day to be fun for you, not this.'

Klaus whispered, again in his rich accent.

'For all Marcel knows, he probably thinks right now you're still in Mystic Falls. We have the day to ourselves.'

Caroline smiled reassuringly, trying once again to comfort Klaus,

'I promise you won't lose me. Never ever.'

Klaus tried to shake the thoughts away from his head, but they still lingered at the back of his mind. He just wanted to enjoy this beautiful day with his Caroline,

'You know what? Forget him. He will find out eventually… Let's go seen New Orleans.'

Klaus said with a bright smile, one of his famous smirks. Caroline loved to see him happy.

Caroline, was full of excitement. Klaus had told her many times about how beautiful and stunning New Orleans was, and on the plane journey he explained a lot about the culture and the festivals around the city. She already loved the sound of how Klaus described it, and she believed every single bit of it.

Before they were about to go anywhere, Caroline unexpectedly pressed their lips together, both of them closing their eyes, their lips moulding into a perfect kiss. Caroline kissed him more intensively and passionate then the other ones they shared, and hoped it would take his minds of things. Klaus, was surprised. The intentness of the kiss and the more force blew his mind. She was such a perfect kisser.

After catching his breath from being taken by surprise by the sneaky, young woman before him, Klaus kissed Caroline back with more force to this time.

'I will have to get use to that.'

Klaus said, smirking playfully and listening to Caroline's sweet laugh, then continuing the passionate kiss.

'It's just you, me and New Orleans.'

Caroline whispered lightly, kissing him again and again in perfect timing for them to both catch their breaths. Klaus slowly trailed his fingers down her shoulders and relaxed his hands on the curves of her waist, gently pulling her body closer to his. He was already being pulled into Caroline's world, but he didn't want to rush anything. Caroline also thought the same. She didn't want Klaus to think wrong of her.

Klaus looked at Caroline with excited eyes,

'Everything here is great, the culture, music and even the food. I'm so glad I can finally show you.'

Caroline felt all the bad thoughts disappear from her mind. She suddenly felt so lucky to have this man in her life, and about to explore a new city with him. Caroline also forgot about all the bad things Klaus himself has ever done, he was a completely new person in her eyes, but still had the tempting charms and the deep feelings.

Klaus watched as Caroline took in the beautiful scenery, stunning surroundings, creative culture and magnificent festivals. He took her to one of the top restaurants in the city, making her feel like a queen. To him, Caroline was already his queen. He hoped to be her king. Klaus smiled to himself, enjoying her surprised reactions at everything he had previously told her about, but now come to life and exist in her memories forever. Caroline's own eyes witnessed the beauty Klaus had claimed which use to be his. To Klaus, this city was still his, and he wanted to share it forever with Caroline, the young woman who was always so full of light. Everything about Marcel disappeared from both of their minds as they enjoyed their time together.

Klaus noticed they were close to a roof top where he normally sits, watching down on the glorious city below him. Klaus unexpectedly picked Caroline up in his arms, bridle style holding her close and tightly to his warm chest. Caroline screamed at being taken by surprised at the rush of being pulled into Klaus' arms and sped onto a rooftop in a matter of seconds. Her laugh rang like the beautiful melody of bells in Klaus' ears. Oh, how he adored her wonderful laughter.

Klaus carefully set her down on her feet,

'This is my favourite place to look down at New Orleans…I spend a lot of time here. It's peaceful; alone.'

Caroline slowly walked to the edge of the balcony, placing her hands on the black gates which surrounded the edges for safety. Her eyes widened at the beautiful sight of New Orleans at night; the colourful lights lighting up the city magnificently. Caroline was stunned by the amount of beauty this city truly held.

'I can see why this is your favourite…'

Caroline whispered, loud enough for Klaus to hear behind her.

'Even more so now you're here.'

Klaus whispered back cheesily. He slowly came up behind her, but folded his arms across his chest, giving Caroline a moment to take the stunning city all in.

Caroline smiled contently, continuing to glance down at the city before her,

'Thank you so much Klaus… For bringing me here.'

Klaus continues to listen to the sound of the music coming from below the balcony of the festive streets of New Orleans, but Caroline's sweet voice soon invades that. Klaus quietly began to move, standing closer to the beautiful blonde in front of him. He gently wrapped his long arms around her small body, pulling a loose stand of hair behind Caroline's shoulder. Klaus whispered closely to her ear,

'It may be beautiful, but unfortunately it's no longer mine… Her beauty has been greatly darkened.'

Caroline felt the warmth of his breath tickle her tender skin, she took a moment to catch her breath,

'I'm positive you will regain power of this beautiful city...'

Caroline began, wishing there was something she could possibly do to take his mind away of this subject momentarily. She knew he deserved to relax after coming back to Mystic Falls so quickly to save Damon's life and then the next morning back to New Orleans with her. Caroline turned around swiftly to find herself inches away from his soft lips. Oh, how she loved the taste of them.

'It will always be yours, always. Just like I will be.'

Caroline finished, gently resting one of her hands on his warm chest and the other stroking through his small curls in his hair, down to his smooth cheek, caressing his face softly.

Klaus started to feel a little less tense from everything. He breathed in the city's air along with Caroline's glorious scent of rose petals. It was divine to him. Klaus carefully leaned his head against hers, staring into her shining eyes for a moment, when he then thinks of a good idea to make them both happy. Caroline saw the expression change, and was curious to know what he was thinking,

'You're thinking about something?'

Caroline asked sweetly.

'How do you feel about dancing?'


End file.
